Take a Bite of my Heart Tonight
by babyvampirecaroline
Summary: "This could have gone a completely different way" What should of happened between Caroline and Damon in 102. R&R  first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The typical stories all start the same, a boy falls in love with a girl, they fight, the makeup but in the end she is the only one. We'll this is not your typical story and it's not your typical ending, it's not a fairytale, but it is an epic romance.

It was a cold fall night and Caroline Forbes had just walked her drunk self into the grill, with the help of her friend Bonnie.

"Are you sober yet? I have to get home; I have to get you home!" Bonnie was irritated, Caroline was not very good at handling herself when it came to parties.

"No, why am I never the one, I try so hard and he just picks her, she doesn't even try and he just picks her" Caroline was pining over Stefan Salvatore, the new guy, and as always Elena, the golden girl, got him without even trying.

"Caroline, it's not a competition" Bonnie replied.

"Yes it is." Bonnie wouldn't get it, she never did, Bonnie wasn't concerned with boys she was independent, but Caroline needed reassurance and she needed to be loved. She was so tired of being alone. Caroline was feeling so low, she was never enough. She didn't want to be like this, she didn't want to be shallow and insecure, and she was tired of pretending to be someone she wasn't. Caroline looked up from Bonnie to the table next to her, sitting there all in black was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen.

"Bonnie, I'm fine, I can make it home, if you want to leave you can, I can walk", Caroline was planning the rest of her evening, and rather her life with the man across from her.

"Really Caroline, you had a lot to drink", Bonnie was pretty gullible.

"Really, I can take care of myself." Caroline couldn't take care of herself but she wasn't really planning on taking care of herself tonight. Bonnie got up and told her to call if she needed anything. As Bonnie left Caroline looked back to the table across from her, it was now empty.

Caroline was walking herself home; she had tears in her eyes, and was starting to think that the boy across from her was just a mirage, that she was so thirsty for love that she was imagining it. Was she that desperate to find something meaningful, that she was making things up? Caroline was walking across the park, when she saw it again, standing by a weeping willow tree, was the beautiful man. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked towards him with confidence. If Caroline was good at one thing it was pretending to have confidence. As she got closer she was able to see his eye, icy blue and set right on her. With a blink of her eye he was right in front of her. Caroline was spooked and lost her breath.

"Beautiful girls like you shouldn't be walking alone at night; you never know what kinds of monsters are hiding in the bushes." His voice was soft and sweet, but with a pinch of evil.

"Is that an offer to walk me home?" Caroline said with a flirty smile on her face.

"What if I'm the monster?"

"Please, monsters do not look like you."  
>"I think you are safer on your own, if you take me home I might just lose control", that pinch of evil was turning more into a dash, or even a teaspoon of evil. Caroline's imagination was getting the best of her.<br>"What if I want you to lose control?"

"Damon" he offered her his hand, she took it willingly, and they started silently towards Caroline's house.

"Thanks for the chaperoned walk home," Caroline unlocked her door and stepped in, there was no car in the drive way and she knew her mom was working the night shift.  
>"Would you like to come in?" Damon took that as an invitation and stepped through the doorway. Once inside clothes were flying and they were making their way up the stairs. Caroline lead him to her room, and then to the bed. Damon's hands were running their way over Caroline's body as he made his way to her naked stomach with his lips. As he worked his way back up, he kissed her lips, then her chin, and last her neck. Damon's eyes went red and under his top lip sharp teeth shot out, and with one swift movement he bit into Caroline's neck. She screamed in pain not knowing what was going on, the scream of pain turned into one of pleasure within seconds. <p>

The next morning Caroline woke up shaking, she felt weak and tired, more so than she normally would after a night like last night. Her hand found her neck where a sharp stinging pain remained. She felt blood, and then she remembered what had happened. She turned to see Damon lying beside her. She tried so hard to get out of bed quietly and to not wake him, but before she could reach the bathroom door he was in front of her.

"Good morning." Damon was blocking her way to the bathroom. She was so confused that her first reaction was to pick up the lamp behind her.

"Don't do that," Damon said as the lamp hit him.

"What are you?" Caroline felt nauseous.

"Let me explain, please I don't want to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you." Caroline's mind was running a mile a minute, she had heard the stories and she knew that there was a possibility that Damon was a monster. She knew that people had been attacked in the woods, drained of blood. She had heard her mom, the sheriff, talking on the phone about the possibility of vampires. Caroline never thought that she would believe the stories; she never thought she would be standing in front of one. But she was, and the weirdest thing is that she wasn't scared. Somewhere deep down she knew that Damon was telling her the truth that he had never meant to hurt her. If anything, it was her fault she was the one who invited the monster in even after the warning.

"You're a monster; you're a vampire aren't you?" Caroline knew the answer but she needed reassurance, as always.

"Yes," Damon, was surprised how well she was taking this, he didn't even have to compel her, "I'm sorry I hurt you last night, it's a habit."

"It didn't hurt like that, it was exhilarating actually." Caroline knew what she was saying was crazy. She couldn't believe what was happening. All she knew was that for the past few years she had not felt anything, she was empty, and for the first time she felt not only attracted to a guy, but she felt wanted. Damon's hunger for her was so strong that it felt good, she was wanted for once.  
>"Caroline, if you are interested I would like to take you to breakfast. I'm willing to answer any questions you have. I want this to work, because you are beautiful and," he paused, "well you're pretty delicious too." He took a step forward and put his mouth to her neck, wiping away the blood from last night. Caroline giggled and whispered back, "how about you help yourself to some breakfast first." And with that invitation Damon bit his sharp teeth back into her neck.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_*** Hey Readers, just so you know this full fanfic (8 chapters) is posted on my Tumblr at (.com/fanfic) _

After Caroline treated Damon to breakfast, Damon did the same. He brought her to the grill where he told her to have something with lots of protein and sugar to help her regain her strength. Over breakfast Caroline asked all about him being a vampire. She asked about his family and he told her that he and his brother had returned to mystic falls. She found out that Stefan was his brother and that he had come back for Elena. Damon stole a piece of toast from her plate, Caroline was beyond confused.

"So if you are a vampire why are you eating my toast?"

"As long as I keep a healthy amount of blood in my system, my body work pretty normally."

"And how do you walk in the sun light"

"Both Stefan and I have rings that allow us to walk in the sun; they were made by a witch we knew back in 1864." Damon didn't really understand why he felt like he could tell her everything and trust that she wouldn't go around telling the world his secret. There was something inside Damon, and he knew that this bond he had with Caroline was very similar to one he had back in 1864. For some reason Caroline made him forget all about why he himself had returned to Mystic Falls, for some reason she made him forget about Katherine."

"So if both you and your brother are vampires, is it like something you are born with or is it like in Twilight where you have to turn me?"

"Well neither really, but I don't think we have time for that story just yet. I do have to get you to school at some point." Caroline finished her eggs and Damon drove her to school.

As Caroline stepped out of Damon's car he pulled her back for a kiss. Elena and Bonnie stood staring at them. Caroline had the biggest grin on her face as she approached the two friends she had known since grade school.

"Who's the hotty?" Bonnie asked.

"That would be Stefan's older, much more mature brother." Caroline made sure to emphasize on the older part.

"Stefan has a brother?" Elena asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" If Stefan hadn't told Elena about his brother, Caroline was pretty sure that she didn't tell her about the whole vampire thing.

"No, that's weird we talked about a lot of things but he never mentioned a brother." Elena was thinking out loud and neither Bonnie nor Caroline really knew what to tell her.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm sure he'll tell you everything soon, Stefan Salvatore is full of secrets." Caroline was acting cocky, but it felt good to know more than Elena for once.

"What is that supposed to mean, Caroline?" Elena was worried you could tell by her tone, she was not impressed that she was being left out.

"Elena, calm down I'm just fooling around, I'm sure he will tell you everything, be patient, love takes time." Caroline was just being Caroline now and making sure no one's feelings got hurt, but you could tell Elena was not impressed. Bonnie was feeling a little uncomfortable, she hated when the girls started to fight, "so where did you meet Damon anyways?"  
>"Oh, we met at the grill after you left, and he offered me a walk home, and then one thing lead to another, and yeah, I'm really happy, I think we are kinda together but I'm not really sure. I'm rambling, please someone shut me up." Bonnie let out a small giggle, but Elena just sat there running over what Caroline had said earlier wondering why Stefan wasn't telling her the truth. "We should probably get to class, you know how Tanner gets when we are late" said Bonnie, the girls walked together to class, Caroline was still rambling on about Damon and Elena was still over analysing the whole situation.<p>

Fifth period ended and Caroline was headed to her locker, waiting there for her was Damon. He already had her backpack and coat out of her locker, "how did you get into my locker?" Caroline looked down at the lock and it looked perfectly normal, not broken or anything.  
>"Special talents" Damon retorted. Damon bent down and kissed her gently. Midway through the kiss Caroline felt a tap on the shoulder; she turned around to see Elena standing there. "Caroline can we talk?"<br>"Um, sure, give me a second Damon, how about I meet you in the car" Damon nodded in approval and flashed his dark grin at Elena.  
>"What's up?" Caroline couldn't help fallow Damon out the door with her eyes.<p>

"What the hell did you mean earlier, with the whole 'Stefan Salvatore has lots of secrets'? Is that supposed to like scare me off so you can have both of them. What is your problem Caroline?" Elena wasn't one to lose her temper but something in her had snapped.

"Elena, calm down I didn't mean to make you upset or scare you, it's nothing bad, well I guess it could but a kink in the whole lovey dovey stuff, but I can't tell you, it's not my place to tell you. When he is ready you will know."

Elena didn't know how to react so she just turned around and walked away. "Elena, wait!" Caroline chased after her, "and when you find out I'm here for you." Caroline realised that she probably confused Elena more than she already was.

Caroline got into Damon's car, and he could tell that she was not happy-go-lucky-Caroline like before. "What's on your mind?" Damon asked with concern.

"I kinda scared Elena by saying that Stefan was hiding secrets from her, it was stupid of me and I should have just kept my mouth shut. But you would think that he would have told her about the whole vampire thing or at least about the whole having a brother thing but..."

"Caroline, calm down, it's okay. It's not something we really go around advertising, and the way I told you was not really idealistic, and I'm not very good at controlling myself. Stefan has more control he is probably waiting for the right time to tell her." Caroline, was all most in tears, this was all too much for her, she never expected to have these feeling and to be fighting with her best friend. She was confused about so much, but happy about so many other things, she really couldn't handle it anymore.

"But why wouldn't he tell her he had a brother? What so wrong about having a brother" Caroline had so many questions that were unanswered and she didn't know how to ask them.

"It's just that Stefan and I don't really get along, we have a long history of fighting over stupid things, and he probably didn't want to mention all the drama we have, being alive for over a century comes with a lot of baggage."

"Damon, I'm going to be honest with you," Caroline was crying now, it was just too overwhelming "I have a lot of questions, and the only way this thing we have is going to work is if you answer them all, I need you to trust me, I need you to explain all these things." Damon whipped away her tears and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I want to be honest with you and I want to tell you everything, but I just want you to know that it's going to take time because a hundred years of stories takes a long time to tell. I really like you Caroline, and I want this to work, so just give me time."

"Okay"

Later that night Damon took Caroline out to dinner, she asked him about his first love. It wasn't an easy story to tell but it answered a lot of Caroline's questions. Damon told her about Katherine the young girl who came to live with the Salvatore's in the 1800's. He told her about how she played games with both Stefan and himself, and how she herself was a vampire. Katherine turned Stefan and Damon against each other and compelled them to love her. Katherine was responsible for turning Damon and Stefan into vampires. And Katherine was the reason that Damon returned to Mystic Falls. He told her that under the old church was a tomb where Katherine and about 20 other vampires were, he explained that a very powerful witch had locked that tomb. Damon had spent his whole life trying to forget about Katherine and he thought the only way he truly could was to get into that tomb and kill her once and for all, but now that he had Caroline, he didn't need Katherine, he was done with her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was sitting in Stefan's room waiting for him to come home. As he sat at his desk he noticed an old book that he hadn't seen in a very long time. The cover of the book was leather and smelt like dust and mould. On the spine of the book the numbers 1864 had been branded. Damon though about putting the book down and moving on as if he had never seen it, but part of him needed to see what was inside. He opened the book about half way, and on the top of the page it said, _Septmeber7th 1864- The founders ball_. As Damon skimmed over the lines written in Stefan's print he came across his name. _Katherine had chosen me over Damon; she had asked me to accompany her this evening. You could tell that Damon was hurt, that he wanted to be the one who got to escort her down the stairs and lead her to the court yard. You could see the pain in his eyes. But I was happy and I was in love. Yes, I am in love with her. She is everything I will ever look for. She is strong and beautiful and above all she is mine, not Damon's. _  
>Damon could feel it in his chest, the instant burn that reminded him of all the pain that Katherine had put him through. The way she played cat and mouse with him and Stefan, and would always choose Stefan, Katherine always chose Stefan. Even on the last night of her "existence" she chose to be with Stefan. For some reason Damon felt the need to get her back, he felt the need to rub it in her face that he was happy without her.<br>Damon placed the diary back where Stefan had left it, as he heard him coming up the stairs.

"You know you really shouldn't touch other peoples stuff", Stefan said as he entered the room.

"You know you really shouldn't keep secret from your girlfriend", retorted Damon.  
>"How do you even know, wait , you met Elena?", Stefan was beyond confused, and realising that he was screwed if Damon had in fact met Elena, since he sort of left out the brother part.<p>

"I can see why you are so fond of her, she does have a striking resemblance to other brunette we once knew." Damon took a few steps forward and passed Stefan a picture of Katherine. The resemblance was scary; they had the same dark feature and button nose. The only major difference was that Elena's hair was pine straight where as Katherine's was perfectly crimped. "Stefan, did you really expect me to come to town and not try and stir up some sort of trouble for you. You really thought I was just here to get Katherine out of that tomb? Huh, well I am, I plan on getting Katherine out of the tomb and having her fall back in love with you all over again... then we will see how well you and Elena get along. Try explaining that one to her. 'Oh hey Elena I would like you to meet my long-lost-girlfriend, by the way she is a vampire, oh yeah and you're her doppelganger." You could tell by the look on Stefan's face that he was scared; he knew he would have to explain things to Elena eventually but he never knew that he would be blackmailed into it. As Damon walked to the front of the room her said "you better watch your back, brother, and by the way I'm dating her best friend, and she knows everything."

The full moon was hovering low in the sky as Damon pulled into Caroline's drive way. He could tell her mother wasn't home by the lack of police cruiser in the driveway. Damon made his way up to Caroline's window, in the distance he could hear the shower running. He let himself in, and took a seat by the window. He could hear Caroline singing from the shower and smiled to himself. The water shut off and he could hear Caroline continue to hum. The bright light of them moon left Damon as an almost perfect silhouette and Caroline lost her breath before she could realise who it was.  
>"Damon! What are you doing here!"<br>"What do you think?"  
>"Well I don't know but one of these day my mom is going to hear you." Caroline may have been over reacting, Damon was pretty stealthy and breaking and entering.<br>"Caroline, please, I'm a vampire I think we are safe." Damon said with a cute smirk.

"Okay, well then maybe she will hear me", as a wide grin took over her face.

"You know the panties weren't really necessary", as Damon picked Caroline up and threw her on the bed. She let out a soft moan. Within second Damon's lips were all over her and soon his teeth where at her hips. The panties didn't last long. Damon slid his lips from her belly button to her neck. "You smell, amazing", Damon was losing control and Caroline didn't have care in the world. As much as Caroline loved Damon's lead she wanted to show him how in charge she could be. So she took hold of his shoulders and made her way on top. They kissed passionately, Caroline slid her lips to his neck, "how 'bout I be the vampire this time", as Caroline sunk her dull human teeth into Damon's thick skin. Damon laughed; her bite tickled more than it hurt. Even though Caroline wasn't very strong she managed to break the skin, and a think dark liquid leaked down Damon's neck. "Wanna taste?" Damon breathed. With that Caroline opened her mouth and began sucking on Damon's neck, she felt the blood pulsing from Damon's veins to her own. The blood gave her the strength to keep up with Damon for the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline found herself day dreaming a lot more recently. She didn't know if it was because she was so infatuated by Damon or the fact that she literally had his blood pumping through her veins. None the less all she could find herself thinking of were his light green eye, his wide grin, and his defined abs. Caroline let her mind go to places she probably shouldn't let it go to in public. She longed to be with him every moment. And every moment he longed to be with her.  
>Just when Caroline was getting to the good part of her fascination she was interrupted by something. Elena came bursting through the cafeteria doors and found Caroline immediately.<p>

"We need to talk, now", Elena insisted. Elena grabbed Caroline by the wrist and dragged her out into the quiet hall.. "Caroline, vampires? Are you fucking kidding me! They are god dam vampires and you didn't think it would be a big deal!" Elena had tear in her eyes and you could tell that she had been crying for more than a few minutes.

"Have you let him explain, Elena?" Caroline was trying to calm her down but she didn't really know how. "Did you let him explain the part about how he didn't want this, or about how he is the good kind of vampire?"

"Good kind of vampire!" Elena realized she was screaming, about vampires.  
>"Yes, Elena, he doesn't kill people. Stefan is good he doesn't feed on humans."<p>

"Okay but then what about Damon. Clearly he's the one that's been killing all these people if Stefan isn't."

"No, it's not Damon" As Caroline said the words she found herself thinking about the fact that it could very well have been Damon who had killed all those people.

"You don't know that, we don't know anything Caroline. They are vampires they can't be trusted." Caroline didn't know what to say, Elena was right. Vampires weren't trust worthy people, she never saw Damon as anything other than a really sexy guy who she could talk to but the truth was even under all his sexiness and history there was still a lot she didn't know about him. Like he said there was a century plus of stories that Caroline would never know about. It gave a whole new meaning to the word baggage.

Ever since Elena had confronted her, the day dreaming had stopped. All she could think about now was how much Damon had killed before meeting her, how many peoples' lives has he ripped apart? Who was next? Would it be her? Was this whole relationship just about the chase for him, just about the hunt, the feed? 

As Caroline arrived home from school Damon was waiting for her on her front porch.

"Damon, I have a lot of homework, I don't think I have time for you right now." Caroline said as she walked passed him and opened the door.

"Well I'll just sit and watch you do your homework, if that's okay." Damon could tell Caroline wasn't being herself but he didn't know what was wrong.

"No Damon I really need to concentrate." Caroline's voice was a bit shaky.

"This isn't about homework is it? What wrong"

"No it's not", Caroline was angry now, frustrated and confused.

"Than what's it about?" Damon approached her and placed his hands on her sides, she pushed them away.

"You, how many people have you killed?" Caroline was practically yelling, tears were filling her eyes.

"Enough." Damon said like it wasn't a big deal

"And how many have you bitten?" Caroline could tell she wasn't getting a specific number.

"A lot." Damon realised now that Caroline was scared, the fear that she should have felt that first night with him was finally coming to the surface.

"Why me, why did you chose me? All I ever wanted to be chosen but not like this. I didn't want to be some toy you could toss around. I wanted something meaningful something more than sex, that not what we have is it, Damon?" Tears where streaming down her face, Damon lifted his hand to wipe them away.

"Caroline, your more than just a snack" he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood but it really wasn't working.

"When was the last time you killed someone?" Caroline just wanted answers.

"Before I came to Mystic Falls"

"And Stefan doesn't kill right? So then who is it, what's been killing all those people?" Damon couldn't stand to see her like this, and the fact that he didn't know the answers to her questions made things even harder.

"I don't know Caroline, that what I have to figure out. It's hard because for so long it has just been me, but now it's you and its Elena and it's the whole goddamn world. I need to keep you safe." He had finally let her in. Caroline could see that he was trying; he was trying to be better than he had in the past, he was still bad but he was also good. "But, this thing we have. It is something more. I promise you."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Caroline just needed reassurance.

"Now why would I do that?" As he lifted her chin he kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her in for a tight embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline walked to her old desk in the corner of her room. She hadn't used it since she was 14 at the most; it was now mostly used as a second closet, minus the hangers. She bent down and opened up the second drawer from the bottom. Under a pile of teen drama magazines, was a pink and yellow note book and a sparkly fuzzy pen. She sat down on the floor and turned the first page to find a journal entry for the 7th grade, in which she had drawn little hearts around Tyler Lockwood's name. She laughed as she read over the drama that only grade sevens would actually find dramatic. She flipped to the first blank page and drew little circles with the pen in the top corner, the ink was dried out. She reached into her school bag and pulled out a pen from the bottom. She wrote,

_Dear Diary, _

_Things have been, well, complicated. I don't really know why I feel the need to do this, and actually it's kind of stupid. I mean I could talk to Elena about it but I don't really know if she has gotten over the whole vampire thing. It's crazy right, that I'm writing about vampires! Who would have thought that my previous journal entries about marrying Tyler Lockwood would seem more realistic than writing about vampires? But they are real and it just so happens that my boy friend is one of them. _

_He's great though, and I don't really know if I deserve him. I mean I always thought I deserved someone like him but I don't know I can't help feel guilty about it. Part of him is so good, but then there is this part of him that is so bad. _

_I guess him a Stefan have called a truce to try and figure out who has been killing all these people. He's been spending a lot of time with them, Stefan and Elena, he doesn't really tend to include me in the whole thing, even though I've been really strong ever since I have started drinking his blood. I really don't know, I love the idea of him but for some reason it never feels like I know enough. I'm never going to know the whole story there are just too many years missing. I'm never going to be enough for him. _

She closed the journal and slid it back under all the magazines. She didn't realise that she was crying until she looked at herself in the mirror. She whipped away her tears and made crawled into her bed, forgetting to shut off the lights. As she turned around to get out of bed she found Damon standing at her door. He smiled his wide grin and turned off the lights.

"Skooch over" he said pulling the covers back just enough to expose Caroline's light pink nightgown.

"Damon I don't want to ..." Damon cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

"We can just sleep, that's all I want, to sleep beside a warm body, your warm body." Caroline smiled and rolled over so that he back was pressed up against his chest, and they both where in the comfort of each other's arms.

Caroline woke the next morning to find something missing, Damon. She tried not to think too much of it as she rolled out of bed and made her way to the shower. She started the water and slipped off her nightgown. In the corner of her eye she noticed something on the mirror. Damon had left her a note. Stuck to the glass was a post-it-note that read _good morning beautiful, I had to catch Stefan before school, I'll see you tonight._ Caroline couldn't get over how perfect he was. Even when she was just about to lose her temper with him he does something like this, and all is forgiven. She stepped into the shower and started humming her favourite song.

As Caroline got out of the shower she checked her cell phone. She had a new message from Elena. Ever since Elena had found out about Stefan and Damon being vampires she wasn't really talking to Caroline and Caroline didn't really know why. I guess now that she had come to turns with the fact that they were both in the same boat she wanted to have lunch together to talk about things. Caroline texted her back saying that they should go to the grill after third period because it was more quiet and less people would be there.

Caroline sat impatiently through her morning classes and found herself day dreaming more. She hadn't had any of Damon's blood in a few days and she was starting to feel the withdraw. She could feel herself getting weaker and she wanted more. She decided that she couldn't sit threw another class so she decided to skip third period and go to the grill early. She walked out of class to find Stefan, Elena and Damon standing at the lockers.

"Hey guys, Elena I'm not going to third so we should go to the grill now" Elena looked nervously to Stefan.

"No go, you're safe, we will handle this." Stefan assured her. The tension was high and Caroline had no idea why.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I'll explain at the grill" Elena reassured her.

As Elena and Caroline walked into the grill they took the booth in the corner the farthest one away from the crowd of people. Elena could tell that Caroline had a million questions.

"What's happening? Why won't you guys tell me?" she didn't understand why Elena knew so much and Caroline knew so little.

"They think that one of the vampires from 1864 is trying to get into the tomb, they want to kill the founding families for locking them in there 100 years ago."

"So we are all in danger?" Caroline was shocked she didn't even know much about the tomb other than the fact that Katherine was in it.

"Yes, we are, but the Gilbert's are the ones who started this whole thing, so they think we will be the first to get hurt if anything." Considering Elena's life was at stake she seemed to be handling thing pretty well. As their waitress came over she brought them water and menus, Elena pulled out a small vile from her bag. She dumped the clear liquid into her water and stirred it around.

"What's that?" Caroline asked.

"Vervain, you don't know about vervain?" Elena was surprised that Damon hadn't given her any, Caroline shook her head. "It's this herb that weakens vampires and doesn't allow them to compel you." All these terms where so foreign to Caroline, she didn't even know what compelling was.

"So you drink it and then what..."

"If a vampire bites me they will get really weak or if they try to use mind control on me it won't work." Caroline understood why Damon hadn't given her any because it would weaken him, but why hadn't he told her about compulsion, what if he was compelling her this whole time, she would have no idea. "But you don't have to drink it, you just have to be wearing it or have it on you like in perfume or something." Elena finished. Caroline was so furious how could he not tell her these things, how could he not tell her about the tomb and about vervain. She picked up her things and stormed out the door without even eating.

Caroline spent the rest of her day in her bed. Damon stopped by around 8 o'clock; right after Caroline's mom had left for work. As Damon came in through the window Caroline got out of bed and all of her emotions just started flooding out.

"Vervain! Damon vervain! You didn't I should know about mind compulsion and vervain and the tomb!" She was screaming, Damon tried to talk but she just kept going. "How can I trust you? How do I know that you haven't been compelling me this whole goddamn time! Why can't you just let me in! Why is everything such a big fucking secret?" Caroline had to stop to breath, she was shaking so hard, Damon tried to hold her to calm her down but she just pushed him away. "Stop, just stop it! I can't do this anymore; I can't feel like this anymore, I'm done."

"Caroline please." He was begging her, he didn't want this, and he never wanted to hurt her, but Caroline just shook her head. "Fine, you know what I have really big problems on my hand so if you don't want to let me explain, it just gives me one less thing to worry about."

"I can't, please Damon, just go" Damon bit his lip and nodded and with that her was gone. Caroline was so furious that she turned around, picked up the first thing she saw and threw it. It shattered on the floor and when she went to pick it up she cut her hand "fuck", with the blood pouring out of her hand Damon was at her side picking up the pieces and stopping the blood.

Caroline looked up at Damon, with tears in her eyes, "are you sure you're going to be able to now worry about me?"

"Probably not."


	6. Chapter 6

Her golden hair lay tangled against her soft beige pillow case. It had been like that for the past few days. Ever since their fight Caroline didn't want to get out of bed, she felt weak and powerless. She had good reason to. Damon had basically told her that she was just another problem he had to deal with, but the way he acted said something completely different. Caroline thought that the safest place for her was in her bed, and she was right. Someone was trying to get into the tomb to release the vampires from 1864, and the target was the founding families, which included Caroline Forbes. Yet Damon couldn't just leave her alone, he cared for her and as much as he would probably never admit it, the fact that he was outside Caroline's window almost every second of everyday proved that he wanted to keep her safe; he needed to keep her safe.

When Damon wasn't outside Caroline's window he was with Stefan and Elena. Stefan wouldn't let Elena out of his sight, she was in too much danger, and so they spent every waking hour together, driving Damon a little mad. Damon couldn't stand to see Stefan so in love with someone who looked so much like Katherine, it was weird. Stefan didn't deserve to be happy. Yes, Damon wanted to catch whoever was trying to get into that tomb, but for a completely different reason. Damon wanted Katherine out of the tomb, but not because he loved her, not because he wanted to be with her but because nothing would ruin Stefan's perfect relationship with little miss Elena more than releasing her vampire doppelganger.

Opening the door to the Salvatore boarding house Damon found Elena sitting on the oversized love seat. She had her knees folded up to her chest and her hands hugged around herself. As Damon got closer he could tell she had been crying, but about what? Stefan was nowhere in sight, which seemed a little strange. Damon took a few steps closer and noticed a small piece of tin between her fingers. He knew exactly what it was and he was in no way prepared to explain this to her.

"Hi there, Elena" he said in a soft yet sinister voice. Elena was speaking words but they were muffled in with tear and sobs that Damon couldn't decipher. "Sorry, how about you try that again but without the waterworks." Damon didn't really care too much about hurting Elena's feelings but he knew he would have a hard time explaining this one.

Breaking through the tears she finally said, "I look like her".

Damon places his hands on her shoulder and she instantly leaned into him.

"Elena, can you tell me where Stefan is?"

"Damon, I look like her."

"I know, but you aren't her, you are nothing like her, but you need to tell me where Stefan is." Elena's whole body was shaking and shivering. Damon only knew two ways to solve this, one was to kill her and the other was to pull her in tight and hold her till the tears stopped. Even though Damon had almost no humanity in him he knew that one of these was very, very wrong, so he pulled her in to his chest and waited until she could breathe again.

Once Elena had calmed down Damon tried again "Elena, honey, where is Stefan?"

"He said he knew who was trying to get into the tomb, he was looking through one of my great uncles old journals, Jonathon Gilbert's journal." Elena paused to wipe the tear of her face, she realized that Damon was still holding her and she pulled away awkwardly. "The journal said that they were successful in capturing 26 vampires, there was a list of all the people they captured but there was a name that was missing. Supposedly a daughter of one of the town's people that had been captured was also a vampire but managed to escape."

"Annabelle..." Damon whispered.

"Yeah Annabelle, that's who it is, she's the one that has been trying to get the tomb open."

"So where is Stefan?" Elena looked down at the picture that she was holding in her hands. Stefan had told her to not tell Damon where he was, to distract him, but as she looked at the picture she realised that Stefan was hiding a lot more from her than she would ever hide from him. "He went to wait it out, by the tomb, apparently the comet that breaks the spell is happening tonight and he thought that Anna would be there to let her mother and the rest of the vampires out. He told me not to tell you. But as we can see he isn't so good at hiding secrets himself." She said lifting up the picture.

"Where did you find this, anyway?" Damon said pulling the picture away.

"In his journal, I thought it was the one with the list of vampires but I accidentally picked his up and this was in it." Tears began to fill her eyes again; Damon lifted her chin up and whipped them away. "Listen to me," he said "you aren't Katherine, Stefan hasn't loved her for 100 years, he loves you, because you are the opposite of everything Katherine was." Elena nodded her head as Damon got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure that Stefan kills that vampire bitch, who started this whole mess." Through all of this Damon didn't even realise that his master plan was now ruined, that Katherine showing up wouldn't end Stefan like he had wanted it to. Elena knew the truth and nothing that Katherine did would be able to change that.

Before Damon could go to the tomb he had to make sure Caroline was safe. He pulled up to her house and as always her mother wasn't home. As he stood outside her window he felt a strange pull, she was there, he could feel her presence but he need to talk to her, he need to hold her to tell her what was going on, he need to keep her safe. She was in her bed; he could see her blond tresses peeking out from under the covers. He tapped on the window lightly, just enough to startle Caroline. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she was flustered and even though she probably hadn't showered in 3 days, Damon thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

"We figured out what is going on, with the tomb and the vampires, I just want to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Damon, you can go." He took a step closer and placed his hands on her shoulder. The cold of his hands sent shivers down her spine, as the memories of their passionate nights resurfaced. "Damon" she whispered, you could tell in her eyes that she longed for him, and you could see in his eye that he wanted her.

"I'll be back I promise you that." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, as he pulled away she clung to him, and with as much passion as the first night she kissed his luscious red lips. In that moment he could feel her pain and all he wanted to do was to take it all away.


	7. Chapter 7

In 1864 a spell was put on an old tomb under the church. The spell was sealed with a comet flying over the town of Mystic Falls, and the blood of a pure human. Twenty six vampires were locked in that tomb, two got away, and two were created that night. Ever since that night in 1864 many more vampires have been created from those four, and the 26 vampires have been rotting away in the tomb. Looking up into the dark sky of Mystic Falls, Damon saw a bright glowing orb slowly making its way through the air. Damon was not prepared for the danger that may come from that night, neither was he prepared for the amount of protecting he would have to do. Damon was not a protector; he was never one to care about anyone other than himself. Caroline had changed that part of him, now he cared, he cared for her and for Elena and for the safety of his own town. Yet even with the caring and the protecting Damon still needed to destroy one being, Stefan.

Caroline sat on her horribly tacky living room couch; her mom wasn't really one for knowing how to decorate. Caroline mindlessly flipped through the channels on the TV. She was happier than before; ever since Damon came to visit she had an excited yet worried feeling building inside of her. Damon promised her that he would come back for her, and she knew that the safest place she could be was right where she was, on her couch waiting for him to return. Even though Caroline knew she couldn't leave, she felt painfully alone. She only wished that he would come through the door at any moment, pick her up off of that couch and lead her to the bedroom where he would lay her down on her freshly made bed and rip her clothes off faster than she could say his name. But for some reason she knew that wasn't going to happen, that things wouldn't go so smoothly. As he mind drifted off to places she could only dream of, she drifted off to sleep. Just when the dreams where getting really good she heard the door bell ring and jump off the couch hoping for Damon to be at her door.

Damon got to the old burnt down church to find Stefan pressing a small framed girl against the stone wall. Annabelle had always been petite, Damon remembered her from 1864, she was the daughter of one of Katherine's best friend, Pearl.

"So now the other Salvatore brother swoops in and puts a steak through my heart so that the girl he and his brother loves stays safe, right?" Anna was struggling under Stefan's arm, trying to work her way out of his tight grip, she could if she really wanted too she was stronger and older but she was having fun playing with him, much like Katherine had.

"Wrong, little miss sunshine, actually I want in that tomb as much as you do, just coming to make sure that I get in there first."Damon smiled his wide grin, and made his way to the door of the tomb to try and peel the door away.

"What, you actually want in the tomb Damon, are you crazy?" Stefan let go of Anna and rushed over to Damon.

"Yes, brother because you see, the woman I love is in there, and if you don't let me get her I might just steal yours." Damon was very good at hiding his true intentions that was something Katherine had taught him well.

Caroline pulled back the curtain to see Elena waiting on the front porch. Her hair was wild and tangled and she looked like she had been quite upset about something.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Caroline said anxiously waiting for her to come in.

"We need to talk." Elena said her voice a little deeper than normal.

"Yeah of course come in." Caroline stepped aside so Elena could come in. She took her jacket and led her to the kitchen table.

"It's Stefan, he's being weird and, you are going to listen to me, you are going to do exactly as I say and no one will get hurt. Do you understand" Caroline didn't know what was happening she just knew that she had to listen that she had to do whatever Elena said.

"I understand."

Anna let out a sweet chuckle and she saw Damon struggling to open the stone door to the tomb. "It's not going to be that easy Damon, do you think that it just takes a comet to open a tomb full of vampires." Damon knew it wouldn't be easy but he never really thought witches were that smart, but apparently they were. "You need the blood of a human Damon."

"Oh really smarty pants, where is yours?" Damon replied dryly.

"She's on her way." Anna said with a sweet smile.

"Damon this isn't a good idea, people are going to get hurt if you let them out, what about Caroline, doesn't she mean anything to you?" Stefan knew he couldn't change Damon's mind but he was sure as hell going to try.

"Oh Stefan, Caroline is just a girl, she isn't Katherine, she will never be Katherine", just as Damon finished his sentence a tall slim shadow appeared from the outside of the tomb, in its arms you could see the outline of a lifeless body. The shadow continued to emerge and with every step the image became a little clearer. "Katherine," Damon whispered.

"The two Salvatore brother coming to the rescue of the woman they always loved, why would I ever think that things had changed over the years." Katherine said as she laid Caroline down.

"Caroline, what did you do to her?" Damon rushed over to her but before he knew it Katherine pulled her into her arms, holding her by the neck.

"Ah, ah Damon, come any closer and she is dead."

"No please don't" Damon was in physical pain all he wanted was to make sure that Caroline was still breathing.

"Thank you for bringing her Katherine" Anna said emerging form the corner.

"No, you can't kill her I won't let you! The only reason I wanted in the tomb was for Katherine, and now, just don't hurt her."

Anna took a step towards Caroline and within seconds Damon was holding on to her small frame, he wasn't stupid he had come prepared. From the back of his jeans he pulled out a wooden stake and without any hesitation he pushed it into his heart.

"Who knew you could be so stupid" Katherine was furious, "you never kill the one I'm aligned with, you can say good bye to your precious Caroline." Katherine wrapped her hands around Caroline's neck, but before she could snap her neck Stefan pounced on her.

"Oh Stefan, the one who loved," Katherine let out a small chuckle "you don't have the strength to kill me; you would never be able to let me go. I can tell by the looks of your girlfriend."

"Get out of !" Stefan screamed, she was right he couldn't kill her, his humanity wouldn't let him. "Don't for a second think that I won't kill you if I have to, if you come close to the ones we love I will snap your neck so fast that you won't see it coming. Stay away." Katherine had been warned and with that she took off. The Salvatore brothers looked at each other knowing it wouldn't be this easy to get rid of her. Stefan nodded at Damon who was holding Caroline in his arms, Stefan took off, he had to go find Elena, and he had to make sure she was okay. Damon let out his fangs and ripped through the skin on his arm, holding the dark liquid up to her lips, waiting for Caroline to wake up and make everything better.


End file.
